EL BRILLO DE LA LUNA
by Sailor O
Summary: Que reprcuciones traera en la vida de las sailor el reencuentro con las Stars! Mal Summary! Dejen Reviews xfa!
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCION

La vida después de que Serena derroto a Galaxia ha sido muy tranquila.

Han pasado cinco años desde aquella batalla y muchas cosas han sucedido:

Una de ellas, es que lo generales han revivido y con ellos el amor que tenían por las Sailor Scouts.

Jedite comenzó una relación con Rei la cual la tenia de muy buen humor, Rei se dio cuenta que la razón de su rechazo a Nicolás era debido a que nunca dejo de amar a Jedite. Nicolás sabiendo de su relación con este partió hacia Inglaterra.

Lita se encontraba muy confundida ya que se reencontró con Andrew, puesto que después de la lucha con Galaxia no lo había vuelto a ver, al reencontrarse con el Lita supo que ya no estaba con Reika y que correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero por otro lado Neflyte le recordaba al chico que le rompió el corazón, y recordó que ese era un recuerdo del Milenio de Plata y era la razón por la cual siempre comparaba a los chicos que conocía.

Por su parte, Zoycite no dejaba de pretender a Amy la cual solamente pensaba en Taiki y en por que se fue sabiendo que ella lo amaba, aunque entendía su deber con su princesa tal como ella lo tiene, aun asi no podía olvidarlo, el contante rechazo de Amy no alejaba al persuasivo general, todos los días iba por Amy a su casa para llevarla a la universidad detalle que Amy agradecía profundamente por lo cual Zoycite aun sentía una ligera esperanza en su corazón.

Mina ha estado muy concentrada en sus clases de actuación y canto en la Academia de Artes de Tokio, pero a ella fue quien afecto mas la partida de los Three Lights acompañados de su princesa.

––––•(-•FLASHBACK•-)•––––

**Mina:** Yaten yo quiero decirte que Te amo no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes simplemente quería que supieras lo que siento.

**Yaten:** Yo nunca podría amarte por que mi amor y mi lealtad están con mi Princesa (Siendo lo mas cruel y cortante del mundo)

––––•(-•END OF FLASHBACK•-)•––––

Mina recordó aquella tarde en la cual fue rechazada y en la cual su corazón fue roto, Mina con el dolor sufrido se juro nunca abrirle su corazón a nadie mas ya que las veces que le han roto su corazón.

La desilusión que tenia era muy grande al igual que el dolor asi que sabiendo que Kunsite la pretendía acepto su propuesta de matrimonio, Kunsite sabia de lo dolida que se encontraba Mina pero eso no le importaba sabiendo que alguna vez ella lo amo eso le reconfortaba y le reafirma que lo que le dijo en el Milenio de Plata fue verdad.

Aun con el dolor provocado por Yaten y por un compromiso no deseado, Mina no dejo de ser aquella chica que era optimista y alegre, llena de esperanza y tenia la esperanza que tal vez no seria totalmente feliz, estaría tan tranquila como en estos últimos cinco años sin ver a Yaten ya que le reconfortaba saber que no volvería a traer la infelicidad y malos recuerdos de aquella tarde.

Serena se encontraba feliz ya que Darién después de su estadía en Estados Unidos regresara para casarse, la fecha ya estaba lista seria en dos meses las chicas en especial Mina no paraban de gritar de la emoción pero esos momentos eran interrumpidos por comentarios sin querer de cuando la fecha entre Mina y Kunsite, lo cual traía a Mina una mirada sumergida en sus pensamientos, eso provocaba que todas se sintieran tristes del estado emocional de Mina y no dejaban de culpar a Yaten por su corazón roto. Todas menos Serena culpaban a este, Serena no lo culpaba pues sabia la verdadera razón del rechazo de Yaten

**+*¨^¨*+ Kimonku+*¨^¨*+**

Seiya se encontraba muy pensativo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Taiki

**Taiki:** Ahora que Kimonku esta restaurado seria bueno realizarle una visita a nuestros amigos en la Tierra-

**Seiya:** Cierto, las cosas ya están bien y la verdad es que no somos los mismos desde la ultima vez que estuvimos. Oye tu principalmente quieres ver a Mizuno no?

**Taiki:** Se llama Amy y si no te lo niego quiero decirle que también la amo y que quiero estar con ella-

**Seiya:** Y no crees que ella no tenga ya a alguien digo te fuiste sin decirle si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

**Taiki:** No lo se por cierto y Yaten??

**Seiya:** En su habitación ya ves que desde nuestra llegada de la Tierra esta asi.

**Taiki: **Lo mejor será pedirle permiso a nuestra princesa

**Seiya: **Cierto

XXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXxx

Por su parte Yaten se encontraba en su habitación pensando en la razón por la cual rechazó a Mina, la cual era que no podría dejarla tanto tiempo sola ya que la reconstrucción de su planeta le llevaría cierto la tendría un poco abandonada y pensaba en que si la volviera a ver le diría cuanto la ama pues ya su planeta esta reconstruido y no habría nada que los separará, en eso estaba cuando escucho que llamaba a la puerta abrió y vio que era Taiki

**Taiki:** Yaten que crees regresaremos a la Tierra

**Yaten:** En serio??

**Taiki:** Si será tu oportunidad para decirle a las chicas nuestros sentimientos.

Continuará…….


	2. EL REGRESO

EL REGRESO

**Seiya:** ¿Crees que estén cambiadas Bombón y sus amigas?

**Taiki:** No creo al menos no Amy

**Yaten:** Yo tampoco creo que ellas estén cambiadas, en especial Mina ojala siga siendo la chica alegre y optimista que conocí

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

**Serena:** Saben estos días han sido de los mejores y que bien que los pasemos juntas en especial con Mina

**Rei:** Después de que tu y Darién se casen voy a ser la siguiente en casarme con Jedite y después será Mina con Kunsite.

**Mina:** Si, ojala fuera Yaten con quien me fuera a casar (Lo dijo en voz alta y con un tono de tristeza)

**Rei:** Como puedes decir eso si te vas a casar?

**Mina:** Si ya lo se Rei no me recuerdes que Yaten no me ama

**Lita:** No es lo que quiso decir Rei lo que pasa es que sientes por Kunsite?

**Amy:** Chicas deben de entender el dolor de Mina

**Serena:** Si no es momento de estas cosas

**Mina:** (Con una sonrisa fingida) Nos vemos chicas

**Serena:** Chicas ustedes no saben lo que siente Mina la persona a la cual ella ama no le corresponde es muy difícil en especial por las veces que le han roto el corazón

**Amy:** Además recuerden lo que nos dijo Serena, Mina es la más madura de nosotras no por nada es la líder de las Sailor Scouts

**Rei:** Si tienen razón que tal si para disculparme con ella hacemos una reunión en el templo.

**Lita:** Estoy de acuerdo

**Serena:** Yo le marco (sacando su celular)

**Mina:** ¿Bueno? ¿Que paso Serena?

**Serena:** Ven al templo en la tarde por favor

**Mina:** Esta bien

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

En tanto lo Three Lights se reacomodaron en su departamento

**Seiya:** No aguanto las ganas de ver a las chicas en especial de Bombón

**Taiki:** Oye Seiya y no crees que Serena y Darién ya estén casados

**Seiya:** No importa, solo espero que Darién este cumpliendo su promesa por que si ella es feliz yo también lo soy por cierto Taiki ¿Dónde esta Yaten?

**Taiki:** Creo que fue al parque

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Yaten iba caminando y de repente vio a Mina, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de Yaten.

Yaten en cambio se pasó apreciando a Mina, no noto que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

Repentinamente todo el encanto que había en el ambiente fue roto cuando noto como alguien desconocido ante sus ojos la abrazaba y besaba viendo también como Mina correspondía a estas demostraciones de cariño.

Yaten salió enfurecido del parque dirigiéndose a su departamento, llegando ahí azoto la puerta ignorando a sus hermanos. Seiya preocupado se acerco a Yaten

**Seiya:** Estas bien, si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo

**Yaten:** Sabes algo la vi

**Seiya:** ¿A quién?

**Yaten:** A Mina

**Seiya:** Y por eso vienes tan enojado pensé que te daría gusto verla después de todo han sido 5 años sin verla

**Yaten:** Pero esa no era la manera de verla

**Taiki:** (interfiriendo en la platica) Que quieres decir?

**Seiya:** ¿Que no estaba sola?

**Yaten:** (Moviendo la cabeza) No, ella tiene novio

**Seiya:** Eso no puede ser

**Yaten:** Pues no creo que lo haya imaginado

**Taiki:** ¿Y como era?

**Yaten:** Era alto, un tanto bronceado y de cabello largo plateado

**Seiya:** (No pudiendo evitar una carcajada) Ya llevas la de perder con la altura no crees?

**Taiki:** Seiya no es el momento para esos comentarios

**Seiya:** Tienes razón, es mejor presentarnos ante ellas de una buena vez

**Taiki:** Coincido contigo Seiya (Taiki pensaba en que tal vez Amy ya tuviera a alguien a su lado)

**Yaten:** Si, estoy de acuerdo

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

**Serena:** Oigan como que Mina ya se tardo no?

**Amy:** Tal vez no tenia animos de venir después de lo que le dijo Rei

**Rei:** Espero que no quiero disculparme no era mi intención traerle malos recuerdos

**Lita:** Lo mejor será esperar otro rato (Trayendo los bocadillos)

En eso llega Mina…

**Todas:** Que bueno que llegas

**Mina:** ¿Qué paso chicas para que es esta reunión?

**Rei:** Es para disculparme por lo que te dije hace rato no era mi intecion herirte

**Lita:** Ademas de que estamos muy preocupadas por ti

**Mina:** ¿Por mí?

**Serena:** En estos 5 años has tratado de seguir siendo la chica alegre, optimista y esperanzada y parte de ti lo ha logrado pero la otra ha perdido el brillo de la gran Mina Aino

**Amy:** Algo falta en ti

**Lita:** Sabes que siempre te apoyaremos y te comprenderemos también

**Mina:** (Soltando en llanto) Si, me siento vacía desde hace 5 años, me siento así desde el día que Yaten se fue y me rompió el corazón

**Rei:** Por que no nos lo dijiste(Preguntando)

**Mina:** Chicas no era por falta de confianza es que me duele hablar de ese tema

**Lita:** ¿Y por que aceptaste la propuesta de matrimonio de Kunsite?

**Mina:** En estos 5 años si bien no he sido completamente feliz he estado tranquila pensando mas en mis estudios aunque no lo parezca, además no quería preocuparlas tienen otros asuntos más importantes que atender

**Todas:** No digas eso eres nuestra amiga y siempre te apoyaremos

Siguieron platicando hasta que su conversación se vio interrumpida por tres voces masculinas muy conocidas para ellas

**Seiya:** Hola chicas como han estado?

**Taiki:** (Mirando a Amy) Que gusto verlas las hemos extrañado

**Yaten:** Vaya están todas reunidas

Mina al escuchar su voz se pone pálida y despierta en ella el dolor de aquella tarde, al recordarlo comienza a sentirse mareada y se desmaya a lo cual todos corren a ayudarla.

En lo que Mina reaccionaba Taiki y Amy se encontraban hablando

**Taiki:** Amy quisiera hablar contigo sobre el tema pendiente que tenemos desde hace 5 años

**Amy:** cual tema pendiente si ya esta arreglado (Molesta)

**Taiki:** Vamos no me respondas así bien sabes de lo que hablo

**Amy:** Si, si se a lo que te refieres y es mejor que lo olvides

Taiki ya no peleo con ella sino que la acerco más y la beso, Amy respondió el beso para después darle una cachetada dejando a Taiki algo desconcertado

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Después de un rato Mina volvió en si, se encontraba en la habitación de Rei, al reaccionar lo único que sintió fueron unas grandes ganas de llorar. Estaba a punto del llanto cuando entro Yaten

**Yaten:** Quiero hablar contigo

**Mina:** De que quieres hablar, de cómo me rompiste el corazón?

**Yaten:** No tienes nada que reclamarme, te vi en el parque con otro quien era?

**Mina:** Y tu quien eres para decirme con quien estoy? Además que esperabas que me quedara esperándote cuando quien tenia tu amor y lealtad era tu princesa y no yo.

Yaten enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que Mina trataba de decir.

**Yaten:** Es en serio lo tuyo con ese tipo?

**Mina:** Nos vamos a casar

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA**

Quiero decirles que no se vayan a molestar si ven algunos cambios físicos en las sailors scouts pues a mi parecer tenían que cambiar en mi historia para impresionar a los chicos. Por otra parte agradezco a las personas que han leído mi fic es el primero y me cuesta un poco Gracias a todos!!

ATTE: SailorO


	4. RECONCILIACCIÓN

Al oír esto Yaten sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima al comprender el error que cometió al decirle las cosas que le dijo esa tarde.

Por su parte Mina se mostró indiferente ante el, pues no iba a permitir que Yaten la volviera a lastimar.

**Mina: **No quiero verte, vete

**Yaten:** Mina déjame explicarte las cosas, he cometido un gran error

**Mina:** A mi no me intriga lo que tengas que decirme

**Yaten:** Te voy a dejar en paz por ahora, pero quiero que sepas que no dejare de insistir, acostúmbrate a verme muy seguido por que no descansare hasta que me escuches; por cierto de mi cuenta corre que no te cases Mina.

Yaten se fue dejando a una Mina muy pensativa ante sus palabras, los días transcurrieron sin más notoriedad.

**º)))).·´¯`·. DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS KOU .·´¯`·.¸((((º**

Los chicos se encontraban en sus debidos quehaceres cuando una inesperada visita los sorprendió a los tres hermanos Kou.

**Serena: **Chicos vengo a hablar muy seriamente con ustedes (En un tono que sorprendió a los muchachos)

**Seiya:** Dinos Bombón que es de lo vienes a hablar

**Serena:** Como pudieron notar no han tenido el mejor de los recibimientos por parte de mis chicas, especialmente de Amy y Mina. Saben ellas han sufrido mucho a causa suya no les reclamo yo de verdad los comprendo.

**Taiki**: Es nuestra culpa siempre he sabido que a Amy la deje sin saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y Mina se nota que no es la misma niña

**Serena:** Si, Taiki esto no ha tenido consecuencias por parte de Amy, pero si por parte de Mina

**Seiya**: Que quieres decir?

**Serena:** Amy tiene un pretendiente llamado Zoycite, el es alguien a quien ella amo y la lastimo y Mina se comprometió para mitigar el dolor causado por Yaten, y que si hubieran llegado más tarde probablemente Amy estaría con Zoycite y Mina ya estaría casada con Kunsite.

**Yaten:** (Que no había participado) Es feliz ahora que se va casar?

**Serena:** No, no es feliz y a las chicas y a mi nos preocupa, no es la misma Mina creo que lo han notado ha tratado de seguir pero el amor por ti no la abandona. Y con Amy creo que si hablas con ella civilizadamente comprenderá.(Dirigiéndose a Taiki).

**Seiya:** Mina se va a casar por desamor causado por Yaten?

**Serena:** Exacto

**Taiki:** Y dime que papel tienen ellos en las vidas de ustedes

**Serena:** Ellos son los cuatro generales que protegen al príncipe de la tierra, ellos poseídos por el Negaverso, mataron a las chicas en combate pero como sabrán las chicas saben combatir al enemigo, los hirieron de muerte a pesar de amarlos, todo eso paso en el milenio de Plata. Revivieron y los combatimos, al acabar con el Negaverso en esta época ellos murieron, poco después de que se fueron ustedes de la Tierra, Darién los revivió para tenerlos como consejeros. Al revivir revivieron sus sentimientos por las sailors, esto ha traído confusión a Lita, Amy y Mina pues Lita no puede decidirse si por Andrew o por Neflyte, Amy rechaza constantemente a Zoycite pero el no baja la guardia y Mina simplemente acepto a Kunsite para vivir un poco tranquila.

**Taiki:** Y Rei?

**Serena:** Rei simplemente descubrió que sus sentimientos aun seguían vivos por Jedite.

**Yaten:** Que quieres decir con tranquila?

**Serena: **Mina oyó el dicho que dice que a veces no hay que casarse con el que más quieres sino con el que más te quiere, Kunsite a sido muy tierno con Mina y ha comprendido que ella no lo ama a lo cuál le queda de consuelo que ella alguna vez lo amo.

**Seiya:** Sabes bombón yo creo que ellos para acercarse a las chicas deberían entrar a la Universidad.

**Serena:** Que carrera les gusta le podría decir en donde se encuentran esas carreras

**Taiki:** Quiero estudiar Filosofía y Letras

**Yaten**: Yo quiero Fotografía

**Seiya:** A mi me interesa Ciencias de la Comunicación

**Serena:** Antes de llevarlos, les entrego a dejar la invitación para mi boda con Darién

**Chicos:** Gracias

¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,

Pasando por la facultad de Medicina Serena comenzó con el plan de unir a sus amigos.

**Serena:** Oye Taiki aquí estudia Amy (señalando un edificio Blanco de dos plantas) y el de a lado es la facultad de Filosofía y Letras.

**Taiki:** (Sin ocultar su ansiedad por ver a Amy) En serio? Aquí me quedo chicos no se preocupen por mi.

Serena sonrió al ver que todo iba a la perfección

Después pasaron por la academia de Artes de Tokio

**Serena:** Sabes Yaten aquí hay fotografía

Seiya que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que intentaba Serena

**Seiya:** Aquí estudia Mina??

**Serena**: Si estudia Actuación y canto es de las mejores alumnas

**Yaten:** Voy a dar una vuelta por aquí los alcanzo después

¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,

**°o.O FACULTAD DE MEDICINA O.o°**

Taiki estuvo dando vueltas hasta poder ver a Amy, en cuanto la vio pudo notar que los años en ella la habían cambiado, si bien cuando la conoció le pareció una chica de notable belleza, después de cinco años lucia más que hermosa, pudo notar cada detalle de su vestimenta.

La chica llevaba una falda tipo lápiz color azul cielo, un top strapless con un bolero ambos en rosa acompañada de unas zapatillas de tacón de puente. Lo que sorprendió a Taiki fue ver que Amy traía el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda de la espalda y sin fleco Taiki recordó la noche que llegaron ella llevaba su cabello recogido por eso no notó tal cambio.

Amy se percato de su presencia y se dirigió hacia el.

**Amy:** Taiki que haces aquí?

**Taiki**: Yo…este… vine a….

**Amy:** (Sin evitar sentirse ilusionada) A que?

**Taiki**: A inscribirme a la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras

**Amy:** Ahh por cierto quería disculparme por la cachetada que te di la otra noche.

**Taiki:** No hay problema discúlpame tu a mi por lo que hice no era la manera de acercarme a ti. Quiero hablar contigo

**Amy:** Hay una cafetería cerca podríamos hablar. Claro si gustas

**Taiki: **Me parece perfecto.

Se dirigieron a una cafetería llamada Cafe Noir, una cafetería francesa. Al llegar les ofrecieron el menú, Amy por su parte pidió un Almond Joy acompañado de un flan de coco, Taiki ordenó un Mocaccino con un soufflé de mango. En lo que llegaba su pedido los chicos comenzaron su charla

**Taiki**: De verdad quería pedirte perdón por no haberte dicho hace cinco años que te amaba

**Amy:** No lo digas por compromiso

**Taiki:** Lo digo en serio (Tomándole las manos) Déjame estar a tu lado por favor

**Amy:** Yo no quiero sufrir más

**Taiki:** Yo te haría feliz ahora y siempre

**Amy:** Esta bien, Yo te amo y nunca pensé que tu dirías que correspondes mis sentimientos.

Taiki se acerco a darle un beso el cual ella correspondió

Taiki y Amy salieron de la mano dirigiéndose a sus respectivas facultades.

Continuará…..

**Gracias a los que han dejado su review ojala y les guste la historia**


	5. EN BUSCA DEL PERDÓN

Reconquista

Por su parte Yaten no perdió la oportunidad de buscar a Mina.

Yaten alcanzo a divisar a una silueta de una rubia, Yaten no reconoció a Mina ya que ella recién se había cortado el cabello hasta la barbilla al verla Yaten la logró reconocer por su mirada azul celeste.

Mina llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, un top estilo tank negro que ceñía su figura, el atuendo iba acompañado de una zapatillas de tacón de aguja también en color negro.

Yaten por su parte quedo embobado al ver como Mina había cambiado en estos cinco años, Yaten no fue el único que noto lo hermosa que estaba Mina

**Chico 1:** Dicen que Mina Aino es muy talentosa

**Chico2:** Si es la más talentosa de su generación

**Chico1:** Además de talentosa, hermosa

**Chico2:** Si, pero tiene novio

**Chico1:** No sabia es una lastima

**Chico2:** De hecho se van a casar

**Chico1:** Pues que afortunado

Yate solo rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio. Al pasar a un costado de Yaten Mina sintió que le agarraban el brazo, al voltear notó que la persona que la agarro era Yaten

**Mina:** Que haces aquí? (siendo lo más fría posible)

**Yaten:** Vine a inscribirme a fotografía y aproveche para ver si estabas bien

**Mina:** Ahora resulta que te interesa saber si estoy bien

**Yaten:** Pues si, me preocupe cuando te desmayaste

**Mina:** Es chistoso ver como te preocupas por mi , cuando hace 5 años nada más te falto decirme que me odiabas

**Yaten:** Si me dejarás explicarte, las cosas serían de otra manera

**Mina:** Ya es muy tarde Yaten

Mina continuo con su caminata

**Yaten:** Espérate de verdad necesito hablar contigo

**Mina:** Pues hoy no puedo voy de salida

**Yaten:** Permíteme acompañarte

**Mina:** Van a venir por mi

**Yaten:** Ese con el que andas no?

**Mina:** Si, la persona que me ha demostrado que me ama por sobre todas las cosas sabes te recuerdo que tiene nombre y es Kunsite

**Yaten:** Yo te amo acaso no lo entiendes

Mina (Soltando unas cuantas lagrimas) Yaten me lastima hablar contigo después de tu rechazo acaso tu no lo entiendes??

Yaten decidió dejarse de charlas y se acerco a darle un beso apasionado a Mina, ella se separo de el para darle una cachetada con toda la furia contenida en cinco años.

**Mina:** No lo vuelvas a hacer (Mina alcanzo a divisar a Kunsite) Si me permites mi prometido me espera.

**Yaten:** Mina tu me amas a mi lo se, lo siento

**Mina:** No te hagas ilusiones, tu mismo te encargaste de que ese amor ahora sea un fantasma

Antes de que Yaten pudiera articular palabra Mina siguió su camino hasta llegar a Kunsite, al llegar a el y sabiendo que Yaten la observaba, se acerco a darle un beso el cual Kunsite con gusto correspondió el beso, el no notó que Yaten se encontraba en el lugar

**Mina:** Nos vamos?? (Con una fingida sonrisa)

**Kunsite:** Como tu digas, cariño

Kunsite se acerco a abrirle la puerta y después el entro al carro

**Kunsite:** Como te fue hoy?

**Mina:** Me fue excelente (Recordando el beso con Yaten)

Yaten por su parte después de ver la escena entre Kunsite y Mina se enojo al notar como Mina estaba tratando de olvidarlo, al poco rato Yaten se sereno y empezó a pensar en como reconquistar a Mina. Sacó su celular y le llamó a Serena.

**Serena: **Bueno, quien habla?

**Yaten:** Soy Yaten

**Serena:** Dime que pasó?

**Yaten:** Necesito que me ayudes a reconquistar a Mina

**Serena:** Yo? Y como?

**Yaten:** Primero dame la dirección y teléfono de Mina

**Serena:** Ok

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Después de comer con Kunsite Mina llegó a su casa, recién se puso comoda cuando tocaron la puerta al abrir se encontró con un repartidor

**Repartidor: **Srita. Aino?

**Mina:** Si

**Repartidor:** Esto es para usted

**Mina:** Gracias

Mina recibió un gran arreglo de rosas amarillas. Al acercarse al arreglo notó que traia una tarjeta al leerla sonrío gratamente

_Mina te amo y no pienso dejar de luchar por ti_

_Yaten Kou_

Después de leer la tarjeta Mina decidió marcarle a Serena.

Mina: Serena?

Serena: Si dime Mina


	6. Chapter 6

Una vez ahí las chicas comenzaron a platicar.

-"Chicas no saben ya cuento los días para estar casada con Darién"- Comenzó Serena con la platica

-"Hay Serena!!"- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Rei-

"habla de otra cosa desde que pase por ti no tienes otro tema de conversación" con muestras de fastidio

-"Que mala eres Rei!! Bua!!"- soltó a llorar Serena por lo dicho por Rei

-"Es la verdad"- Dijo burlonamente la morena

-"Ya déjame en paz!! Sniff!! Mejor dime como van las cosas con Jedite"- Tratando de evitar seguir con la pelea

-"Todo va muy bien, solo que nos tendremos que separar" comento con pesar la guardiana de Marte

-" ¿Por qué?"- comentaron escandalizadas las sailor scouts

-"Debieron de haber visto su cara, no es por lo que piensan"-. Dijo Rei carcajeándose

-"¿Entonces?"-fue Lita la que comenzó

-"Es que tienen unos negocios que atender, no va a estar mucho tiempo pero aun así lo voy a extrañar"- Explicó Rei

-"¿Y cuanto tiempo se va?"-Intercedió Amy

-"Se va dos semanas"-Contesto desganada

-"Y por que no vas con el así no se tienen que separar"- Dijo Mina al ver lo desganada que se veía su amiga

-"Falta un mes para la boda de Serena y si se tardan mas sus negocios no quisiera faltar"- Dijo la chica

-"Mina tiene razón ya esta semana sales de vacaciones no?, y yo no me enojaré contigo si tardas más"- Dijo Serena comprensivamente

-"Pues si, tienen razón"- Comento más alegre la pelinegra

-"Entonces ve con el"- Dijeron Mina y Serena al mismo tiempo -"Además que tal si traen al nuevo guerrero de Marte"- Agrego la sailor del Amor

-"Mina que te pasa"- Comento con molestia la chica

-"Que, no quieres un hijo de Jedite"- Dijo Mina tratando de defenderse

-"No es eso tonta, es que yo prefiero esperar un poco"- Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

"Ahora resulta que saliste persinada, lo creería de Amy pero de ti? Nada que ver"- Dijo Mina como lo más normal del mundo

-"Oye"- Se oyó un quejido de Amy

-"Cambiemos de tema quieren"- Dijo ya muy ruborizada

-"Sirve que traigas libros para tu carrera"-Dijo Amy muy preocupada por los estudios de su amiga

-"No!! Ay Amy tu nunca cambias"- Dijeron todas

-" Dije que cambiáramos de tema, pero bueno, por cierto Amy te ves muy contenta"- Contesto Rei ya más relajada

-"La verdad es que hable con Taiki y decidimos darnos una oportunidad"- Comento la chica de cabellos azules notablemente emocionada

-"Que bueno Amy"- Dijo Lita sin evitar estar feliz por su amiga

-"Ya lo merecías"- Comento Serena igual de feliz que Lita por su amiga

-"Pero dinos que te dijo"- Dijo Rei atreviéndose a preguntar

-"Me dijo sus razones por las cuales no me dijo sus sentimientos"- Comento con una ligera sonrisa

-"Y… cuales eran?"- Dijo Mina sin evitar que su curiosidad la dejara al descubierto con sus amigas

-"Pues que al reconstruir su planeta no sabia cuanto iba a tardar y lo mejor era esperar a terminar la reconstrucción de este para que tuviera todo el tiempo para mi sin tener que separarnos"- Dijo Amy para saciar un poco la notable duda de su amiga

-"Es bueno que te hayas dado esta oportunidad"- Dijo Lita notando la indirecta que le mando Amy a Mina aunque la susodicha ni en cuenta

-"Gracias Lita pero y tu ya te decidiste?"- Al notar que Mina no capto la indirecta decidieron cambiar de tema

-"La verdad es que no"-Contesto con pesar la guardiana del trueno

-"Por que?"- Le pregunto Mina muy tranquila

-"Es que estoy confundida por que Neflyte era la razón por la cual comparaba a todos los chicos que conocía pero Andrew es muy detallista"- Dijo Lita soltando un suspiro

-" Si yo tuviera dos chicos peleándose por causa mía me quedaría con los dos!!"- Dijo Serena con ojos de ensoñación

A todas le apareció una gotita en la nuca en señal de que las había desconcertado

-"Ya en serio"- Dijo Lita para que las demás notarán su preocupación

-"Yo creo que deberías de escuchar a tu corazón"- Dijo sonando lo más objetiva posible

-"Mina si su corazón es el confundido!!"- Dijo Rei algo ofuscada

-"A lo que me refiero es que Lita no debes de guiarse por el pasado sino por el presente, lo que quiero decir es que si Andrew te provoca mariposas en el estomago tal vez tu corazón te lo esta haciendo saber"- Dijo Mina acompañada de un tono de solemnidad

-"Mina tiene razón"- Dijo Amy con el tono pasivo que la caracteriza

-"Mira quien lo dice la Diosa del amor"- Agrego Rei con notable ironía a lo cual recibió una mirada desaprobatoria de tres de las chicas ya que Serena se encontraba distraída viendo un arreglo de rosas amarillas que se encontraba colocado en la mesa del comedor

-"Oye pero a todo esto para que nos citaste"- Dijo Rei tratando de aminorar la tensión creada gracias a ella

-" A si es cierto jaja!! Se me había olvidado"-Mina noto la culpa que tenia su amiga y la mirada y le regreso la mirada comprensivamente en lo que se acordaba la razón de su reunión

-"Ay Mina"-Dijeron comprensivamente pues desde la llegada de los chicos no habían podido hablar sobre su vida

-"Te ves más alegre"- Dijo Rei tranquila de saber que Mina no se había molestado con ella

-"Acaso ya hablaste con Yaten?"-Pregunto Lita inocentemente pues la causa de su tristeza era Yaten y solo el le podía regresar la felicidad que Mina buscaba. Mina estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando Serena interrumpió la plática –"Mina que bonito esta tu arreglo floral"-

-" Si es cierto no lo habíamos visto que bonito esta"- Dijeron todas muy emocionadas

-" Y quien te lo dio?"- Pregunto curiosa Rei

-"Me lo dio Yaten"- Fue lo que dijo en un susurro

-"Que??!!"- Dijeron sorprendidas pues por lo que sabían apenas y han hablado

-"De hecho es por lo cual las cite aquí"- Dijo ya más seria

-" Y nosotras que tenemos que ver?!!"- Dijo Lita desconcertada por el comentario de su rubia amiga

-"Es que quiero saber quien de ustedes le dio mi dirección a Yaten"- Dijo Mina estando a la expectativa de la respuestas

-" Tal vez lo averiguo"- Dijo Amy muy tranquila

-"Acaso fuiste tu Amy?"- Dijo Mina al oír el comentario de su amiga

-"No como crees"- Dijo Amy tratando de convencer a su terca amiga

-"Pues como estas ahora con Taiki tal vez se te salió de verdad no me voy a enojar contigo si es que fuiste tú"- Dijo Mina muy curiosa por saber

-"Ay Mina que no entiendes que dijo que no"- Comento Rei ya exasperada por la situación. En medio de la platica se oyó un teléfono y Mina fue a atender

-"Hola Mina"- Dijo una ronca voz a través del auricular

-"Bueno? Quien habla?"- Pregunto la aludida un tanto desconcertada

-"Que no reconoces mi voz Mina"- Dijo el chico con fingida voz ofendida

-"Yaten!! Quien te dio mi teléfono que no te basto con lo de esta mañana"

-"No, no me basta, escúchame quisiera hablar contigo en persona"- Dijo Yaten con un toque de arrogancia

-"No, quiero saber quien te dio mi teléfono!!"- Le grito a la persona del otro lado del teléfono

-"Pues Serena acaso no te lo dijo?"- Le comento el chico de lo más natural

-"No, no me lo dijo!! Ahh!!"- Le contesto Mina mientras que con la mirada se dirigía a Serena

-"Oye entonces que, si vienes conmigo?"- Pregunto Seductoramente a lo que como respuesta obtuvo que le colgaran el teléfono

Del otro lado de la línea estuvo Yaten desesperado por que Mina le había colgado el teléfono

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·

Mina se volteo y se dirigió a Serena-"Así que fuiste tu Serena Tsukino"- Dijo un tanto molesta Mina a lo que Rei tratando de defender a su amiga le dijo –"Quien era y por que dices que fue Serena"-

-"Era Yaten- Dijo Mina un poco más relajada

-" Y quien le dio tu numero?"- Dijo Lita

-"Pues Serena, de verdad solo faltaría haberle dado mi numero de celular"- Dijo aun perturbada por la llamada, en eso Mina recibe un mensaje de texto

-"Ay esto no puede ser posible un mensaje!! De Yaten!!"-Dijo exasperada de nuevo por la llegada del mensaje

-"Y que dice"- Pregunto Lita impaciente por saber el chisme. Mina se dispuso a leer el mensaje- "oye Mina por que me colgaste quiero saber tu respuesta y no te enojes con Serena, te Amo no lo olvides"- Terminada el mensaje de nuevo dirigió su mirada a Serena

-" Oye Serena que no te vas defender"- Dijo Amy al ver que su amiga no hablaba

-"Si, yo fui la que le dijo a Yaten tus datos"- Dijo Serena con voz un tanto apagada

-"Por que lo hiciste Sere"-le pregunto Lita

-"Por que creo que Mina ahora que esta el se debería de dar la oportunidad de ser feliz tal como lo esta haciendo Amy con Taiki, ellos tampoco la han pasado bien sin ustedes"- Dijo Serena notablemente conmovida-"Además Yaten esta doblegando su orgullo solo para que tu lo escuches así que creo que deberías de hablar con el"-

-"Yo solo…"- se quedo callada pensativa-"hablare con el te lo prometo, pero no ahora, todavía no me siento lista, de verdad aprecio lo que hiciste"- dándole una sonrisa

Serena se paro a abrazar a Mina y le dijo al oído-"De verdad lo siento"-

-"No te preocupes de todos modos lo iba a averiguar de alguna u otra manera"- Dijo Mina-"Es muy persistente, así que no te culpes"-

-"Pero mencionaste algo sobre esta mañana que fue?"- Dijeron Lita y Rei al mismo tiempo

-"Fue a verme a la facultad"- Comenzó su relato

-" En serio y que paso?"- Dijeron ambas chicas

-"Pues quiso hablar conmigo y me negué"- Dijo Mina recapitulando lo sucedido

-"Y que paso después de eso"- Pregunto Serena

-"Me beso a la fuerza y le di una cachetada"- Dijo Mina con orgullo

-"Hay Mina como quieres que se arreglen las cosas si tu no hablas como la gente civilizada"- La sentencio Rei

-"Y eso no fue todo… Yo…" No pudo continuar por que la interrumpieron

-"Que hiciste?"- Pregunto Lita

-"Hay pues como vi a Kunsite y supuse que Yaten estaría viendo le di un beso"- Dijo con un dejo de arrepentimiento

-"Mina estas haciendo mal, no solo se están lastimando Yaten y tu, sino que están involucrando a Kunsite en esta situación"- Dijo Amy

-"Yo… lo se, pero es que no esperaba volver a ver a Yaten pensé que cuando se fueron de la tierra seria para que nunca regresaran, su regreso solo complico las circunstancias"- Contesto con sinceridad Mina

-"Sabes que te apoyaremos en tus decisiones"- Dijo Serena la cual casi no había participado

-"Gracias chicas, no saben lo que significa su apoyo"- Dijo Mina contenta de ver que sus amigas la apoyaban -oye Amy de seguro ya recuperaste el tiempo perdido con Taiki, Pillina!!- Dijo en un tono que haría sonrojar a cualquiera

-"Mina!!!"- Dijo Amy roja como un tomate

Las demás no la recriminaron solo la abrazaron pues hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de oír las bromas de Mina

-"Oigan se quitan de mi, es que no puedo respirar"- Dijo Mina morada por la falta de respiración

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·

DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS KOU

Yaten se encontraba solo cuando hablo con Mina, el primero en llegar fue Taiki el cual saludo a Yaten muy animado, seguido de el, entro Seiya el que al verlos a ambos los saludo muy tranquilo.

-"Vaya es bueno verlos, ¿Cómo les fue?"- Pregunto Seiya mientras se sentaba en el sillon

-"En la facultad me fue muy bien, el tramite fue muy rápido"- Dijo Yaten recargado en la cabecera del otro sillón

-"Y a ti Taiki?- Pregunto al ver la cara de aburrimiento que tenia Taiki

-"De hecho por eso llego a esa hora, se tardaron demasiado pero y tu encontraste cupo en la facultad"- Contesto Taiki

-"Pues debiste haber utilizado tu influencia como vocalista de los Three Lights"- Dijo Yaten con un dejo de arrogancia

-"Hay Yaten no cabe duda que eres muy arrogante"- Le dijo Taiki

-"Por que solo digo la verdad"- Dijo con cara de niño inocente

-"Tu crees que todavía nos recuerden, han pasado cinco años desde nuestro ultimo concierto, el cual no terminamos de dar por que sucedió lo de Galaxia"- Recordó Taiki

"Taiki tiene razón, pero a mi me gustaría volver a cantar"- Les comento Seiya

"Si, pero sin esas fans acechadoras"- Dijo Yaten con una mueca de fastidio

"No digas eso Yate gracias a ella fuimos lo que fuimos"- Dijo Taiki con tono autoritario

"Además de que una de esas fans acechadoras como tu las llamas era tu queridísima Mina"- Dijo Seiya en tono de burla-"Entonces esta decidido los Three Lights van a regresar"- Seiya decidió marcarle a su antiguo manager, al regresar les pregunto a los chicos-"Oigan y cambiando de tema como les fue con las chicas?"-

"A mi me fue excelente de hecho Amy y Yo ya somos novios"- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal

"¿Qué?¿Como es posible que Mejor Mizuno haya hablado contigo"- Dijo con una cara chistosa causada por el desconcierto

-"Que, Amy no quiere hablar contigo jajá"- Se burlo Seiya al ver la cara de Yaten

-"No tonto me refiero a que Mina no quiso hablar conmigo"- Dijo Yaten con cierta melancolía

-"Que esperabas que te dijera _Oh Yaten te perdono bésame-dijo Seiya haciendo una chistosa mueca en los labios simulando estar esperando un beso-" _por favor eso no va a pasar y menos en la forma en la que la trataste antes de irnos"- Le recordó al peliplateado

-"Cállate eso ya lo se, pero eso no es todo la bese a la fuerza y me dio una cachetada"- Dijo sobándose como si todavía le doliera

-"Hay Yaten haciendo esas cosas solo vas a lograr que se aleje de ti"- Comento Tranquilo

-"Shh, Taiki!!, que no ves que el chisme esta bueno"- Dijo Seiya mientras hacia un movimiento exagerado para que se callara

Yaten giro los ojos en señal de enfado-"Pues llego su prometido"- haciendo con sus dedos unas comillas cuando dijo la palabra prometido-"Y lo besó, pero no me quede conforme y le hable a Serena para que me diera sus datos y le mande un arreglo florar

-"Y serena te lo dio?"- Pregunto Taiki

-"Si le hable por teléfono y no estaba muy contenta que digamos y me pregunto que quien me había dado su teléfono"- Recordó como le grito la rubia por el teléfono

-"No le habrás dicho que Bombón, verdad?"- Pregunto Seiya pues conociendo a su hermano le habría dicho que si

-"Pues… si le dije que fue Serena después de eso que me cuelga"- Dijo muy tranquilo

-"Sabes debiste de haberle dicho que lo habías averiguado, si se enoja con Serena va a ser tu culpa"- Le dijo Taiki al testarudo de su hermano

-"Ni hablar quien iba a pensar que mejor Taiki iba a ser más rápido jajá"- Dijo Seiya con una carcajada

-"Cállate"- le respondieron Yaten y Taiki además de que le lanzaron un cojín

-"La verdad creo que cada quien se debería de conseguir su coche"- Dijo Seiya, el comentario desconcertó a los dos chicos

-"Sabes Seiya a mi me gusta la gente simple"- Le dijo Yaten

-"Como es eso Yaten?"- Le pregunto Taiki

-"Pues si que estamos hablando de manzanas estemos hablando de manzanas y no cambies a temas que nada que ver"- Dijo Yaten fastidiado

-"Yaten tiene razón, pero dime la razón de tu comentario Seiya"-Indagó Taiki

"La respuesta es sencilla mi querido Taiki. A Mina no creo que su prometido la fuera a recoger en bicicleta así que lo mejor seria que cada uno tuviera su coche"- Contesto tranquilo Seiya

"Tienes razón-"después reacciono y le contesto-"Oye"

-"Pero y tu razón si tu estas solo Seiya"- Le dijo Taiki

-"Fácil!!! Para no necesitar de ustedes y ser un mal tercio- dijo muy convencido-"Además yo no quiero un coche sino una moto"- Dijo Seiya con estrellitas en los ojos-"Pero la verdad a quien compadezco es a la pobre de Amy"- Comento con un tono burlesco

-"Y por que compadeces a Mizuno"- Pregunto Yaten de nuevo desconcertado con el comentario de su hermano

-"Ay por que Taiki maneja como viejito"- Dijo Seiya con voz de superioridad

-"Oye si es cierto jajá"- Dijo Yaten sin contener una gran carcajada

-"Ja,ja,ja muy chistosos los dos- Decidió atacar con un comentario- Oye pero te ves muy contento a pesar de que tu bombón se va a casar- Ante este comentario los tres se quedaron callados

-"Por que no estar contento ella merece ser feliz y es obvio que el es su felicidad"- Dijo muy tranquilo

-"Que no te duele? Digo si Mina se fuera a casar yo me la robaría"- Dijo Yaten sorprendido por la respuesta del chico

-Claro que me duele pero… debo resignarme y seguir adelante"- Dijo muy tranquilo Seiya

-"Vaya me sorprendes cuando quieres puedes ser muy maduro"- Dijo Taiki también sorprendido por la madurez con la que hablaba

CONTINUARÁ….

**Hola…. Después de mucho tiempo regreso jeje de todos modos creo que no me extrañaron, en fin , no había actualizado por que se me fue la inspiración aparte de que acabo de entrar a la Universidad y me dio un ataque de pánico pero ahora después de un mes les prometo que voy a actualizar cada fin. Por cierto gracias a las que dejan reviews me ayudan a seguir**

**XOXO!!**

**SAILOR O**


End file.
